madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Clover
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Clover is the captain of the Ringtail Guard and tasked with protecting the king. Clover is always eager to put her skills to the test; maybe too eager. History Not much is known about Clover before the events of All Hail King Julien. What is known is that she was the captain of the Ringtail Guard, and that she was Uncle King Julien's personal bodyguard. Despite doing her job and being very capable at what she did, Uncle King Julien wasn't the most pleasant employer to work for (King Me shows that he never allowed her to implement many ideas, and Return of the Uncle King explains that he forbade her to speak unless spoken to). Personality Clover is a highly professional bodyguard. At first, she is stoic and entirely focused on her job, but she slowly starts to become more inclined to have fun. She is always battle ready when King Julien or one of her fellow lemurs is in danger from an outside force. Despite her goal in protection, however, she can often be the source of danger regarding the lower class. Since she is battle ready she always attacks someone (For example: Valentines Day: She punch someone for asking her for a dance her excuse: "Step inside the circle of comfort you get the paw", New Years: She punched someone thinking they had a knife (despite it being obvious). She is also bad at comforting people when she pointed out to Dorothy about her hut burning down she punched her out of embarrassment. But this all changed in Return of the Uncle King where she accepts having fun over fear, thanks to Mort. Skills Clover is highly skilled in hand to hand combat, being able to knock out a Foosa with just one punch. She has trained for various situations of lockdowns in case of a riot against the king. She is a very skilled investigator and also a very skilled interrogator. She is likely also skilled in torture, which she puts to use in many episodes. Clover has a high mathematical inclination, being able to calculate just how fast she had to run to launch herself and land on the treetop, and subsequently launch herself up in the air so she could save her king. Clover is very tenacious, as shown with her investigation where she worked on for two days without sleep. She has also mastered the art of dental combat, and explains that she knows how to kill in forty five different ways with just her teeth. Another skill is that she knows how to set up a military checkpoints. Clover is also very capable in training people in certain skills she knows, as she was able to train Mort so that he could aid her in searching anyone who wanted to speak the king. Another very useful skill off her is that she knows the right way to address people. For example, when Clover recruited Mort to follow King Julien around to make sure he was safe she made sure that she used a kinder voice so that she did not to spook the young lemur. She also has great hearing as she was able to hear Uncle King Julien when he tried to quietly raise his club to knock her out. Clover is able to knock out Uncle King Julien with a punch without even looking behind. She is able to improvise quite well, being able to fashion a tight rope out of some vines and was able to tie up Uncle King Julien with it. She also has a lot off knowledge of the materials present in the kingdom. When Clover examined the rope that was used to tie King Julien to a balloon she noticed that it was outlandish in a matter of seconds. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- pl:Clover Category:Characters Category:Lemurs Category:Females Category:Residents of Madagascar Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Protagonists